Aircraft manufacturers are well known for producing aircraft nacelles, which are perforated acoustic panels typically utilized for surrounding the cargo, the crew, and/or the engines. These perforated acoustic panels typically are comprised of composite laminate sheets (“laminate sheets”) having a series of holes molded therein. These laminate sheets typically are comprised of multiple plies of resin-impregnated carbon-fiber woven fabric. The holes typically are formed in the laminate sheet by forcing the laminate sheet onto a pinmat, which has a mat portion and a series of pins extending from the mat portion. In addition, the laminate sheets are consolidated against the mat portion of the pinmat for decreasing porosity within the laminate sheet and strengthening the laminate sheet.
It would be desirable to provide an enhanced pinmat having a substantially robust construction for strengthening the nacelles and decreasing manufacturing costs associated therewith.